<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toshiro: The Winter Lion - Remake! by YukimorioftheCherokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022462">Toshiro: The Winter Lion - Remake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee'>YukimorioftheCherokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambitious Toshiro, Considerate Toshiro, Dominating Toshiro, Draconian Speaker Toshiro, Female Fred Weasley, Female George Weasley, Female Weasley Twins, Kind Toshiro, Life Sensory Toshiro, Parselmouth Toshiro, Prodigy Toshiro, Reincarnated Hitsugaya Toshiro, Serious Toshiro, Soul Sensory Toshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro uses a suicide technique to destroy Aizen. Unfortunately the Soul King reincarnated him and now, thanks to a few mishaps and his will, Toshiro is ready to become a wizard. Trouble still follows his footprints, like any typical Potter is followed, but what happens when he isn't Gryffindor's Golden Idol? What due to his own plans while rebelling against Dumbledore's own, he manages to do something nobody else thought of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toshiro/Undecided, TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toshiro: The Winter Lion - Remake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are reading this, I had this on my account on Fanfiction net under a username ending in 'of the cherokee' and starting with either Mayumi or Yukimori. Therefore I have the same disclaimer. _I OWN NOTHING FAMILIAR OR REMOTELY FAMILIAR. I PROBABLY STILL DON'T WHAT YOU DON'T FIND TO BE THOSE THINGS EITHER SO I LITERALLY OWN NOTHING._ </p><p>Me: Dattabayo!<br/>{OvO}: Hoot?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshiro rushes into the room where he senses Momo only to freeze at the sight of a mocking Aizen. Pulling his Zanpakuto, he gets into a defensive style and asks, "Where is Momo?" He makes his anger well known to the man by releasing his icy reiatsu into the air, cooling it substantially. The man chuckles lightly at his intimidation tactic. </p><p>Aizen simply smirks at him, crossing his arms casually as he gives him a dark look. "Oh come now, that is not your worst problem. By now she should be dying from the wound I gave her." Toshiro’s eyes fly wide open, as he hears Hyorinmaru roar within him in rage, before he hears someone else approaching. He scowls heavily as Captain Unohana comes up from behind him, having detected Aizen as well.</p><p>"Aizen? What are you doing here?" She asks sweetly enough that they know that he is in for a world of pain. She stares at him with her, by now, normal facade on, the one where she appears to be a sweet older lady, before her eyes suddenly darken with bloodlust. Toshiro shivers, knowing that if he doesn’t take on Aizen then she surely will.</p><p>"Heal Momo, I'll take care of this bastard if it is the last thing I do." He says with his temper frigid and eyes glaring hatefully. Reluctantly, Unohana nods and uses shunpo to get past Aizen into the next room. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro whispers before lunging at the man and stabbing him through the heart. Toshiro’s sword is revealed to be inside the frozen body of an illusion before he feels his chest being pierced by cold metal.</p><p>Aizen's zanpakuto is lodged deep into Toshiro and comes out the other side of his chest. "Now what do you plan on doing? There is barely any chance you will survive the poison on my blade. Momo won't either." Toshiro's turquoise eyes darken with rage. He coughs up a little blood before calmly giving a dark chuckle. Aizen tenses, almost like he senses his very dark intention. Grabbing Aizen's sword he chants six words.</p><p>"Sacrificial Kido Number Fifteen: Frozen Statues!" To Toshiro's surprise Aizen is engulfed in seconds before he hears a cry of distress and barely looks outside the ice to find Momo reaching for him.<em> She lived! She lived and I won't be there for her! Damn it! </em></p><p>Ice crawls up his body and slowly becomes thicker and thicker.<em> Soon I will be dead in the ice and Momo will be crying over me and my final act. Maybe I should have tried a different tactic but at least I got Aizen and killed him completely. Whatever nefarious plan he has been up to is no longer an option for his comrades. At least, this way, he won’t be able to harm another innocent person. </em></p><p>Finally after several long moments of being unable to breath with ice going down his throat Toshiro mentally wishes that Momo will stop crying. Then his eyes become dull and lifeless in the ice. "TOSHIRO!" Momo’s scream is the last thing he hears before he blacks out.</p><hr/><p>Toshiro feels himself waking up to the whirling blizzard inside his mindscape. <b>“Toshiro!”</b> He uses shunpo to arrive in front of a restrained Hyorinmaru and quickly focuses his reiatsu to remove the iron shackles. Toshiro starts by shattering the easiest to break, knowing that he doesn’t have as much power as he did before. Once that is done he gently caresses his inner soul’s jaw.</p><p>“What happened to us, Hyorinmaru?” The frozen dragon looks slightly different. He has more visible scales, some of his color is slightly blue now, and his eyes have gone from red to green. </p><p><b>“I have watched us for nearly eleven years, and I will be happy to share my memories of what we have seen with you.”</b> Hyorinmaru tells him, earning a firm nod as Toshiro sits in front of him and waits. </p><p><b>“As of right now you are considered dead to the Shinigami.”</b> Toshiro grimaces at that thought. </p><p>“So I did die.” His brief comment earned a weary sigh from his partner. </p><p><b>“That you did. However, now you have the power of what might have been considered an onmyoji, or a magical human.”</b> Hyorinmaru tells him, Toshiro’s eyes widen as a few memories come back to him. </p><p>“Magic.” He whispers, before wincing as some more memories of an angry woman, her blond husband and child come to mind. Not quite understanding what has happened to him, he asks. “I… I’ve been abused?”</p><p><b>“By your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. They hate magic, or so the two adults do. Soon you will receive letters from magic schools, your parents went to Hogwarts.” </b>Hyorinmaru smirks as Toshiro’s eyes widen at the mental picture of a majestic western castle that enters his mind. </p><p>“Hogwarts… I want to go there. To be among my magical people.” Hyorinmaru chuckles a little bit, almost amused by him. </p><p><b>“That may be another issue. Your father was among the nobles of the wizarding world, as was your godfather. They held responsibilities and duties to the people, which the Blacks, such as your godfather, didn’t follow at the time prior to your birth.” </b>Toshiro grumbles at not being able to grow up without any responsibility this time either. </p><p>“So I have obligations, please tell me there are no Marriage Contracts.” Toshiro asks warily as he rubs his face. </p><p><b>“I don’t know, I do know that it was in your mother’s will for you to have whatever girl you wanted. I remember she argued with James about that.”</b> Toshiro closes his eyes, remembering a bully, one who, according to stories, was a relentlessly horrible man.</p><p>“He picked on Severus. Nearly got him killed with a few pranks gone too far.” Hyorinmaru rumbles apologetically. </p><p><b>“The soul king never did tell me who we would be stuck as, only that we could handle it with ease and one issue would automatically be resolved when you woke up.” </b>He growls as he looks at a place about 500 yards away. Toshiro stares in shock as the frozen statue of a spirit shatters. He sighs as a few inherited abilities, similar to his ability to cast kido, sinks under the ice and into his protections.</p><p>“I need to find out what those were.” Toshiro says a little on edge. </p><p><b>“Those were abilities that the creature who tried to kill you left after the Soul King ripped him away from us.”</b> Toshiro closes his eyes, memories of a woman dying in front of him passing briefly before his eyes. </p><p>“He killed my parents.” Toshiro watches a few memories of his parents and their closest friends. Now that he is old enough to understand exactly what they say, he snarls. <em>“Peter Pettigrew…!”</em> he can’t believe that the man that his father took into his group and defended so many times would betray the people who cared about him the most. He is definitely the rat that his animal form makes him out to be.</p><p>He takes a deep, sorrow filled breath when he realizes that Moony never would have had the chance to see him. Almost nobody would trust a werewolf with a young child for any reason. Moony literally lost his pack, his <em> home </em> and Toshiro’s soul hurts just thinking about it. </p><p>Sirius must have been killed. The man swore the most serious type of Godfather Oath near the end of his parent’s time alive. <b>“Sirius, I heard as we were being placed on the motorbike by Hagrid, has been blamed as the Secret Keeper.”</b></p><p>Toshiro seethes at the news, suddenly getting the image of an old man with a rather long beard and blue eyes. His eyes widen at the memory of a ritual being used on him, one that he now knows has suppressed him for a while. Thankfully, he knows the effects have been thrown off as of right now.</p><p>“Hyorinmaru… I think it is time I take back my freedom.” Hyorinmaru roars with approval as he spreads his wings wide, allowing anyone who can see him to sense his anger and retribution.</p><hr/><p>Toshiro wakes to the door being banged on. “Get up, up boy! We want breakfast on the table. And don’t burn the bacon!” Toshiro crawls out of the cupboard before going into the kitchen and glaring coldly at his blood relative with his arms crossed. She turns to glare at him when he refuses to move toward the stove. She seethes when she notices it before she goes to cuff his ear. He catches her arm with ease, though his actual muscles strain slightly. </p><p>“I will be leaving this household. I refuse to return to an abusive, freakish place where adults find it absolutely normal to stuff a child in a cupboard. I want everything that has been sent for my care, including the stipend you refuse to spend on me, in front of me and ready to go in ten minutes.” Petunia is so angry that her face turns a nasty shade of purple, sort of like Vernon’s normally does. She puffs up like a chicken, seething as she sneers at him.</p><p>“Who do you think you are calling a freak!? I’ll have you know that my family is perfectly normal. What isn’t normal is freaks like you who think they can do whatever they want to. Freaks who have the nerve to barge into our homes and demand we raise other freaks.” She wrenches her arm out of his block, earning a narrow eyed glare from Toshiro. His eyes are glowing somewhat as he looks at her, his hair lifts up a little at the charging energy in the room. She startles at this, knowing that she may have just crossed a non-existent line. Toshiro pokes her shoulder, freezing most of her body within seconds. </p><p>“Now see here, obviously I’m not the only one of my kind or you wouldn’t be comparing me with ‘those freaks’ all the time. In addition, I want to leave and will swear a magically binding oath never to return to your home to live. I doubt you want me to show off to your neighbors about how often you lock me in the cupboard and starve me, providing all my medical history to them as evidence. Hm?” He watches her angry look change to that of a terrified one and she whimpers.</p><p>She topples to the ground and Toshiro watches her pass out. He defrosts her knowing that he doesn’t have to stay here any longer. She is nearly going into a deep sleep as her skin is still turning blue with the ice gone. He quickly carries her into the living room before he lights the fireplace. He bundles her in blankets in front of it, knowing that she needs to remain alive for the time being. Once he is sure she won’t be dying he begins searching the house.</p><p>The first room he visits is the Master Bedroom, which immediately garners his attention. They have several expensive items, a few that he steals, and they also have several money stashes that they think are well hidden. The cookie jar, which has cookie packages, has nearly 900 pounds in it. The closet has five boxes with 5,000 pounds each, obviously a hard earned amount of cash. He also finds some interesting things that can be used for disguises.</p><p>He switches his outfit, discarding the old clothes and setting himself up with makeup. Looking in the mirror at his disguise he smiles at his long, waist length black hair, Sunday’s best Easter dress, slippers, and his new floral backpack. He can’t believe how much he looks like a girl. </p><p>He takes the money and shoves some of it into the backpack before taking a deep breath. “Bag of Holding, bag of holding, bag of holding.” He chants at it. Be puts the stuff inside and blinks when it doesn’t even bulge slightly. He goes around the room and sees nothing else that he needs or wants. Moving to Dudley’s second bedroom he takes his time to pack up ten backpacks, all belonging to Dudley, and labels them carefully. </p><p>One backpack has all the writing, coloring, and crafts supplies. The next has a few electronics that he knows will be useful, like his brand new laptop that isn’t even out of the package. There are two backpacks full of dried foods, such as jerky, crackers, peanut butter, and granola bars. The next two contained several bottles of drinks, including orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, milk, Kool Aid packages, and water bottles. </p><p>The seventh has valuable items from around the house, including all of Petunia’s jewelry, her rarities stashes, and even a few expensive pieces of cutlery. The eighth has several supplies from the attic, including a complete set of tub-a-ware. The ninth has several things, mostly useful items that they call junk. The last, unsurprisingly, has a few basic weapons that he finds in Dudley’s bedroom. </p><p>The rest of his new stuff goes in the first backpack with the other ten backpacks. Once that is done he takes a deep breath. “Potter Elves.” He says it out of instinct. He then blinks at the sight of three house elves, sitting there with tears in their eyes. </p><p>The first house elf is a female named Zempey, according to her name tag. She has pale skin, white, thick hair, and soft looking, wide brown eyes. She wears a green pillowcase featuring a brown fox on the front.</p><p>The next elf is a female named Kikky. She has olive skin, cream colored, bouncy hair, and soft looking, child-like green eyes. She wears a black pillowcase featuring roses.</p><p>The last is another female named Cobley. She has cream skin, black, long hair, and kind looking, wide jade eyes. She wears a toga made of decorative handkerchiefs sewn together, mostly in red, that features a dog made of white handkerchiefs. </p><p>“Pack everything belonging to the Potters, now!” The first stares at Toshiro with glittering eyes. </p><p>“Master, will we be going soon?” Toshiro nods and the elves readily obey, though Toshiro sees their loathing of the household in the way that they pack several random things. Toshiro looks at the trunk they have once before taking a hold of it. He looks out the window, at this neighborhood one last time.</p><p>“Please escort me to the alley after shrinking this.” Cobley reaches her hand toward him as another snaps their finger. His trunk shrinks barely a moment before he arrives behind a shady-looking pub. </p><p>“This is the pattern to unlock Diagon Alley.” she tells him before she taps three bricks rather slowly. Toshiro barely stops himself from staring as he enters the gate. </p><p>“Please wait until I call for you.” She salutes him easily enough before he is handed a sack. </p><p>“This has all of Master Harry’s stipends. It is always in galleons. Each galleon is worth 5 pounds, and there are 29 knuts in a sickle and 17 sickles in a galleon.” Toshiro taps her shoulder politely before deciding to start planning rather quickly. </p><p>He sighs, knowing this has to be done. “Little one, I would like to request that you buy a huge set of basic writing materials for planning, such as a few linked daily planners, a lot of linked notebooks, quills, calligraphy brushes, ink, and the likes that I might need. I expect you to be reasonably fair at haggling. First, though, I want to buy something light to eat.” The tiny thing nods to him eagerly. She guides him over to the ice cream parlor. </p><p>“Master Toshiro only has to pick his flavor and size and Tinky will purchase it for Master Toshiro.” Toshiro begins looking over the list of ice cream before his eyes start glittering. </p><p>“I’d love to try some Watermelon Delight. Though I want it to be a large bowl I can keep, such as a disposable one or one from my properties.” Tinky vanishes quickly before she reappears in a huge bowl. “I meant a large one you would eat cereal or soup out of.” Tinky flushes as she vanishes again and reappears in a slightly larger than normal cereal bowl. Toshiro walks over to a nearby two person table and waits for his treat. </p><p>Tinky quickly reappears and Toshiro gives her a curt nod as he takes the ice cream from her. Thankfully they have a disposable spoon at the very least. Toshiro quietly savors his treat for as long as possible. He finishes it just as Tinky reappears with a small bookbag. Toshiro takes it from her and begins looking through it. He quickly finds several of everything he asked for with quills and a set of what is called Quick Quotes Quills. He grabs a parchment notebook along with the self-inking quill before he starts writing. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Toshiro’s 1st list </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Get a complete set of books for introduction to the magical world designed for muggle raised children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Get cultural books on minorities, including humanoid bankers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Look into any ancestral homes I may possess and if I have permission to return to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Look into any potential businesses or shops I may own and what it will take to get them back into working order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Find out about any magical caretaker or guardian and what damages they may have brought to owned properties, vaults and other stuff of my family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Find out if there is anything that may entertain me such as difficult magics that require basic knowledge at most and other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> - Buy several books for studying runes and runic arrays. </span>
</p><p>Toshiro nods to himself before standing. Tinky appears and snaps her fingers, sending the bowl away. “I need to go find out about any family properties. Do you think you can help direct me to someone?” Tinky nods to him curtly. </p><p>“Yes, Master Toshiro. The goblins of Gringotts often have a toe in almost everything. They are primarily bankers, though they employ warders, smiths, and curse breakers among other people.” Toshiro looks at the marble building and sees the creatures that he now knows are goblins. He sighs before he begins making his way to a different building, knowing he needs to look at least decent. He steps into Madam Malkin’s shop easily enough before a pear-shaped woman exits the back in elegant robes. </p><p>“Hogwarts, Deary?” Toshiro raises an eyebrow before figuring that it might be a popular school. </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am. I’ve also come to purchase a formal dress.” She smiles at him, and he knows it will be easy enough to get what he needs. Though he does shudder, he knows women are particular about buying clothes.</p><p>“This is Tinky.” He motions to Cobley. “When you have finished the school robes please call her so she may gather them up and take them home.” Madam Malkin nods, a slight frown on her face. She ushers him into a private area and a different woman measures him, flushing a little when she realizes he is a boy. “Thank you, we will now be bringing out a dress of your size.” Toshiro quietly steps down as she guides him back over to the pear shaped woman in another room. </p><p>“Tinky has already paid for the dress and has asked if you may change in the back. We have one bathroom that is usually for employees that you may use. Tinky also has some potions for your hair and some styling equipment ready in there.” She motions toward a door behind the counter. “Take a left once back there and you should be greeted by your elf once you reach the room.” </p><p>Toshiro nods to her curtly before he goes behind the desk and complies with her order. Arriving in front of the bathroom he shudders at the huge amount of supplies Tinky has. He resigns himself to this torture, knowing it is essential.</p><hr/><p>Toshiro exits the shop, surprise on his face. The dress is in an antique Victorian style, his naturally white hair is longer than his waist. Plus, he now has some basic muggle makeup covering the scar, disguising him perfectly. He goes over toward the bank, with his complete list of questions written by his Quick Quotes Quill, and gives a half bow to the goblins out of formality. They bow back, pleased grins on their faces as they bow lower than they have for anyone else Toshiro has seen. Another child, obviously a muggleborn, repeats what he does and gains the same favorable behavior. </p><p>Toshiro strides past the doors and feels a compulsion and obeys it out of curiosity, knowing that the goblins would not bring harm to any client since they bring lots of business to them. “Master, you shouldn’t worry about stealing, you have enough.” Tinky says anxiously as he stares at it. </p><p>“I’m trying to decipher the two or three compulsions on the words.” The goblins next to the silver doors give him a fanged grin. </p><p>“My apologies, Master.” She lowers her head and starts wringing her ears. </p><p>“Stop that! You will not punish yourself without reason.” Toshiro orders her sternly, like he has done to his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, in his previous life. </p><p>Tinky looks at him, surprise showing on her face at the order he gives her. The goblins are far more interested in this than they are in him bowing to them. “But I have put words into your mouth when you have not said them.” </p><p>She looks a little self disappointed and Toshiro’s stony expression softens. “I have done the same before, just learn from the experience. Is that okay with you?” Tinky’s eyes are misty as she looks up at the words. The goblins’ all have fanged, mirthful grins for some reason now. Toshiro notices due to the flinches from the people near him from their menacing looking teeth being flashed at him.</p><p>“A compulsion for first timers to look up, a compulsion for weak fools to ignore the third, and a compulsion for strong and greedy people to attempt it.” Toshiro nods, satisfied with her answering his unasked question. He gives these two guards the same bow he has given the previous two, which earns a copy of their behavior in them. </p><p>Toshiro strides forward and observes the room quietly. After a minute or two he approaches the nearest teller who is writing in a ledger of some sort. Toshiro’s head barely reaches the counter to the goblin’s amusement. “Good morning, I have come to request a meeting with my accountant. I know not which vaults I have, though I do know that I have at least a trust vault. If he or she is unavailable I wish to schedule an appointment.” He tells the teller as he bows somewhat deeper. </p><p>The goblin gently places the ledger to the side as he stares down at him. “I can, with a little magic, determine which vaults you are the primary owner of. It registers what your family and ancestors have conquered, what you have been willed by recent and former owners, magical ties by familial relations and more. Does this meet your approval?” Toshiro notices the interest in the goblin’s gaze, almost like he expects great things from him.</p><p>“I trust your judgement.” The teller’s eyes widen in surprise before he gives another fanged grin. </p><p>“Now that is rare, no pure human has ever told me that they trust my judgement. I think I may come to like you.” The goblin hands him a sheet of parchment before he takes it. “Press your writing hand’s palm against the center and clearly say ‘Activate’ for it to work.” Toshiro presses it against his side and places both palms on it instead. </p><p>“I am ambidextrous. Activate.” His magic swirls lightly in the air, cooling the air near him and covering part of the counter with frost. The goblins are surprised, usually people with this much magic have trained for decades in the arts, yet this child can’t be older than eleven.</p><p>After a brief moment Toshiro feels it stop sapping his magic and ink washes over it, created by his magic mixing with the charms on the paper. “May I have a copy?” He asks as he hands it to the goblin before he flushes at the sight of the frost. He quickly melts it, “My apologies, I didn’t realize that I was releasing that much magic.”</p><p>The goblin snaps his fingers, making a copy of the parchment and handing it to him. The toothy grin tells him that the teller approves of him as his eyes twinkle at him. “Give us fifteen minutes to send the majority of the account ledgers to your accountant. If you wish you may visit any vault of yours, but you may only withdraw items from all but your trust vault.” Toshiro gives him a firm nod. </p><p>“I believe it will be best to have a goblin guide me through my familial vaults. I presume that your people know the basic contents of them and I also wish to withdraw several books not on the Hogwarts list. And I want to review all the family journals and records with enough time. I need to know about familial investments and collectable debts to and from my family. Plus I want a few extra spellbooks. I do not know which ones I am capable of casting and will need assistance finding the reasonable books.” The goblin, who leans over the desk, revealing the name Elgort on his nametag, turns toward the right. </p><p>“Griphook, please escort this young man to his familial vault.” He turns toward Toshiro, instantly recognizing the question in his eyes. “The magic of the bank automatically filters the contents of every vault. They merge and sort them when it is needed.” Toshiro gives him a firm nod. </p><p>“Please inform my accountant that I am requesting to look over possible investments and that of my vaults.” Elgort gives him a firm nod as he turns toward the goblin next to him. “Griphook, I appreciate you taking the time to help me.” He says with another bow. </p><p>“I am always glad to help with that which benefits this establishment.” He says with a crooked grin as he returns a brief bow. “Follow me.” Toshiro follows after him, knowing the goblins aren’t likely to take kindly to wasting time.</p><hr/><p>Toshiro steps off the cart, looking at the tall, looming doors, before he hears muttering from the dragon. <em> $ Stupid humans disturbing me just to take the treasures I guard. They will one day suffer for these events. $ </em> </p><p>Toshiro steps closer, looking at Griphook briefly before returning his gaze to the dragon, <em> $ You speak? $ </em></p><p>Griphook stares at him as the dragon cranes its head closer. <em> $ Ah, this is unusual, I’ve never met a speaker of the dragon tongue. There are only rumors of your kind. Come closer, I will not harm you. $ </em> </p><p>Toshiro strides closer and Griphook watches, with sweat slowly forming on his forehead at how close he is to the male hungarian horntail. <em> $ I appreciate you being kind enough to protect my stuff, they lay in the vault behind you. $ </em> </p><p>The dragon rumbles with approval. <em> $ I am always glad to help a speaker of Draconian.  How did you learn to speak? $ </em> </p><p>Toshiro blinks, suddenly realizing that he isn’t speaking English. <em> $ I honestly thought I was speaking English, is there any magic that bestows languages of creatures to bloodlines? $ </em> The dragon tilts his head thoughtfully. </p><p><em> $ I have no doubt that there is. Otherwise you would not be able to speak with me without learning my tongue. That creature with you, do you wish for me to let his kind pass by? $ </em> he asks as he puffs a little smoke. Griphook squawks in fear for his sake.</p><p>Toshiro turns to glance at Griphook, noticing how anxious he is before he turns back toward the dragon. <em> $ I would appreciate it very much. They are called Goblins. They run the storage area of this place among other areas. $ </em> The dragon huffs before it lays back down. </p><p><em> $ You may both pass. $ </em>He informs Toshiro. Toshiro turns toward Griphook with a small smile. </p><p>“The dragon has given us permission to pass without harm.” Griphook’s eyes fly wide open, he obviously now realizes what has happened. Though Toshiro notices that he hasn’t known what Toshiro has been doing for the past few minutes.</p><p>“Thank you, Heir Hitsugaya.” He says as he follows Toshiro before leading him to the centermost vault. He runs his hand down the center, then he traces a pattern, imbuing it with his magic, before it clicks and opens. Toshiro strides inside, with Griphook following behind him. “Ah, I recognize this old trunk style.” He points out three trunks, nearest to the door on the right side. “These are all ‘house trunks’ which hold a two story flat. All three have been crafted by house elves, as many within this vault have. Call for your elf.” He tells Toshiro. </p><p>“Tinky.” The elf appears quietly with a little bounce in her step. </p><p>“Master, what may I do for you?” she asks him.</p><p>“Your master has several elf-made trunks. He is hopeful for books, can you grab several library swivel trunks and press them while thinking of one subject at Hogwarts for each trunk?” Tinky snaps her fingers, causing at least a dozen trunks to appear before she rushes around, pressing the buttons of each of them. Each time she presses a button books start flying forward.</p><p>“Master, I suggest using those three house trunks. They can all be stored inside a bottomless pouch and they have a storage room for supplies for each study of magic.” She tells him, Toshiro nods, knowing that she is just trying to be helpful. </p><p>“Get an extra swivel trunk, possibly some book and scroll repairing kits, and summon all the journals of family history. Include such things as account history, information on owned properties, and other things I need to know about as well.” He orders her. She quickly obeys, before five family grimoires appear and disappear into the newest trunk, among other books. </p><p>“Heir Hitsugaya, it should be known that each of the library swivel trunks are charmed to only reveal that which the person withdrawing books can understand. These can be stored inside of your primary house trunk.” Griphook tells him with far more confidence. He is just now relaxing from the dragon incident, it seems. </p><p>“I understand. Once they are completed, I will put them in a bottomless bag.” He tells him. </p><p>“Master, this last trunk appears to be completely empty, though it does have some cabinets in what may be the kitchen and the potions room. I suggest thinking of what furnishings you want and using it as your primary home while in Hogwarts.” She tells him he looks at the trunk before he smiles. </p><p>“I think I will start looking for things to put inside of it besides home furnishings. I could use it to store artifacts of my family if I can put a restriction on it.” He answers calmly. Tinky nods before the library swivel trunks all slam closed as several books land haphazardly around them. Tinky grabs more swivel trunks and repeats the process for them and causes the books to continue flying toward the three of them. </p><p>“One thing I want is to know about the entire selection of family magics. I want you, Tinky, to gather all the family only magic books in a new trunk, not a swivel trunk, and to eventually copy each spell onto a sheet of parchment of their own. These will be placed in a satchel with the same charms and magics as the trunks have, unless we can trust the trunks to refrain from damaging the pages. If need be make miniature booklets on each spell and their theory for me to learn them later, maybe after third year.” Tinky nods, bowing deeply to him. </p><p>“Yes Master Toshiro, it is rare that anyone wishes to study their family magic at a young age. Though it is even rarer that they wait to learn it. I am curious as to why you have decided to wait.” She admits as she tentatively rubs her hands together, trying to stave off her anxiety and fear of punishment.</p><p>“I know that almost all, if not most, of my family magic may be too powerful or dangerous for me to learn without at least a little practice. So I will wait until I am deemed ready.” He tells her truthfully. </p><p> “Master, if that is so then it will only let you see that which you are ready for, even the goblin may attest to this.” She tries encouraging him and he frowns deeply. </p><p>“I have another request. Please find another library swivel trunk and press the button while thinking of the theoretical books. I refuse to potentially cause harm to another without reading at least ten books with accurate details.” Tinky bows, accepting his renegotiation. She turns, seeing two of Toshiro’s other elves gathering the notebooks into different trunks to be copied. She grabs another trunk and uses it to gather theory books.</p><hr/><p>Toshiro knocks on the doorframe before it clicks open. He walks inside and glances around briefly. There are three bookshelves, all holding some sort of trinket, book, or box. Behind the desk is a back wall lined with cabinets that a hurried goblin is searching through. “Good morning, honorable goblin.” He greets him, startling him into looking at Toshiro. </p><p>“I apologize, I am having trouble sorting the drawers full of records.” He tells him, earning a confident nod. </p><p>“Do you need assistant accountants to help manage the account? I already plan on reforming my family’s contract for services with the bank.” The goblin turns toward him, as Toshiro bows to him as well. </p><p>“I apologize, any time that an account is reformed or created the client usually speaks with a Vaults Manager. I can send you to one if you wish for me to.” Toshiro nods to him as he rises up. </p><p>“I appreciate it.” He tells him, earning a slight grin. “Griphook, escort him to Igneel.” Griphook reappears in the doorway and Toshiro quietly follows after him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>